Lovely dog
by Sakurass
Summary: En donde Sasuke Uchiha descubre el amor a primera vista. En donde a Sakura Haruno la enamoran en una sola tarde... y en donde descubren que el amor, lo puedes encontrar, en el sitio en el que menos te lo esperas.


_Naruto Copyright __Masashi Kishimoto._

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hoy me levanté con ganas de escribir un regalo para Brendy.

También me levanté con ganas de hacerla reír un rato y no se me ocurrió nada mejor, que burlarme -un poco- de Sasuke Uchiha. _¡__Espero que te guste!_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**L****ovel****y d****o****g**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-¿Qué miras chucho?

-

El mejor amigo del hombre lo miró con sus ojos, de un color almendrado, en permanente estado de felicidad perruna, con las orejas levantadas y la lengua colgando del lado derecho. Movía alegremente la cola de un lado al otro, mientras caminaba al lado de su dueño.

Mentira… Sasuke no era dueño de ese enorme mastín de pelaje pardo, era su hermano mayor Itachi.

A Sasuke nunca le habían gustado los animales, incluso cuando tenía la tierna edad siete años y vio a un precioso cachorro como regalo de navidad para él y para Itachi, puso el grito en el cielo, pataleó y pataleó y aunque no consiguió echar a aquel cuadrúpedo de su casa, si quedó claro que no era su mascota y por tanto no tenía ninguna responsabilidad para con el "chucho", como él lo llamaba.

Boby, el susodicho perro, parecía no percibir ese odio que le profesaba, nunca le había echo ni maldito caso y el perro lo adoraba. Mucho pelo y poco cerebro. En fin, sabía que tarde o temprano en algún momento, tendría que aguantar alguna de las muchas incomodidades que ocasionaba tener un _chucho_ en casa.

Itachi estudiaba administración y dirección de empresas en otra provincia, y obviamente no iba a meter a su chucho de ochenta quilos en la habitación de la residencia universitaria, pero ¡ese no era su problema! ¡¿Porque tenía que llevar a pasear al enorme y baboso chucho de su hermano?!

-

_Recordó la charla con su madre…_

-

_-Mamá, el chucho puede pasar un día sin salir a pasear__ -Sasuke perseguía a su madre por la cocina, mientras que ella comprobaba que todo quedaba en orden antes de salir. _

_-Cariño, Boby necesita hacer ejercicio diario._

_-Que se ponga a correr en el jardín, tenemos un césped precioso._

-

_No iba a pasear al chucho, antes muerto. _

-

_-Sasuke no seas gruñón, a Boby le gusta jugar con otros perros__._

_-A mi no me gusta pasear al chucho y quieres que lo haga._

_-Sasuke, tengo una cita con el dentista… ¿tanto te cuesta hacerle un favor a tu madre?_

_-Paséalo cuando vuelvas._

_-Pero cuando vuelvo los amigos de Boby ya se han ido del parque._

_-¡Es un perro mamá, no tiene amigos!_

-

_¡__¿En que mundo de locos vivía?!_

-

_-¡Sasuke Uchiha, pasea a Boby!_

_-Si mamá…_

_Y n__o había nada más que decir, lo que la señora Uchiha decía, iba a misa… _

_-_

Al final de la calle donde residía, había un parque enorme, gobernado por una explanada de hierba verde y bien cuidada, decorada por caminos de tierra que no llegaban a ningún lado. Cuando era niño pasaba las horas allí con su hermano.

Cerca de la zona donde estaba instalado el parque infantil, donde los mismos columpios y toboganes por los que él se había tirado incontable veces aun permanecían erguidos, había un campo de futbol improvisado, (cuatro árboles que con un poco de imaginación de niño habían sido dos porterías estupendas)

Cuantas horas se había pasado allí, dándole patadas a un balón. Lo que le recordó que si no fuera por el maldito chucho, era lo que podría estar haciendo, amaba el fútbol con locura y era lo que un adolescente de diecisiete años como él debería estar haciendo, jugar al fútbol.

Pero mejor no lo pensaba, que se ponía peor…

Siguió atravesando el parque, al final de este, se encontraba la zona donde podías soltar a tu mascota, para que vagara libremente por el césped. Sasuke llamaba a esa zona "chucholandia" y muy pocas veces –nunca- la había pisado.

Cuando comenzó a ver chuchos por todos lados, tiró de Boby para acercarlo, desabrochó la correa y Boby salió corriendo a un trote rápido pero torpe. El enorme mastín comenzó a perseguir a un pequeño carlino, esa perrita debía ser "duquesa", las peripecias de la pequeña carlino esquivando en carrera a su chucho solían aparecer en las conversiones de la cena.

Lo confirmó cuando vio a la dueña, la señora Hyuga, también conocida como "_cotilla power 3000_", en medio del césped, animando a duquesa. Era una mujer simpática, que de vez en cuando se pasaba alguna tarde en el salón de su casa, comiendo pastas y cotilleando.

Después de hooooras, de duro sufrimiento, lo que en realidad habían sido escasamente veinticinco minutos, de sano ejerció para Boby, Sasuke decidió que ya había cumplido con su cometido. No dudaba de que su madre le preguntaría a la Hyuga al día siguiente si había cumplido con el mandado, y veinticinco minutos viendo chuchos correr de una lado a otro era suficiente para su perro y sobre todo para él.

Dejaría al perro en casa, y con suerte llegaría para jugar una o dos horas al futbol con Naruto y sus amigos.

Justo cuando iba a llamar a Boby, un rápido dálmata paso delante de él, acaparando su atención. Se veía que ya no era un cachorro, pero su entusiasmo y toda esa energía que emanaba hacían ver que era un perro joven.

El dálmata después de saludar debidamente al carlino -olfateando su trasero- le prestó atención a Boby, ahora entendía lo que decía su madre sobre los amigos de Boby, era como si se conocieran. El dálmata hizo unas cuantas demostraciones de agilidad antes de salir huyendo en carrera con Boby detrás.

Adiós a lo de irse, cualquiera pillaba a ese chucho.

-

-Buenas tardes Sakura-chan.

-Buenas tardes señora Hyuga –respondió una voz joven cerca de Sasuke-

-Cariño, ¿conoces al hijo de Mikoto?

-No, nunca nos habíamos visto.

-

Sasuke dio media vuelta para ver quien era la dueña de esa voz, y entonces esa zona para perros paso de ser el infierno… al _cielo_.

-

-

-

Sasuke oía que la señora Hyuga le hablaba, pero no la escuchaba. Solo era capaz de concentrar su atención en la figura de cabellos rosas con las mejores piernas de la ciudad. Tendría su edad, era bastante más baja que él y ante su descarado escrutinio comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-

-Sasuke, ¿me estás escuchando? –Miró a la dueña del carlino-

-Lo siento –En realidad no lo sentía, para nada…-

-Decía que si le podías decir a tu madre que se pasara mañana por la mañana por mi casa, tengo unas cuantas cosas que contarle.

-Claro.

-ya me voy, adiós chicos…

-Adiós señora Hyuga.

-

Sasuke ni se molestó en despedirse, sus ojos estaban fijos en la ninfa de ojos verdes, la cual comenzó a reírse para después mirarlo. Ver al mastín intentado pillar al rápido y ágil dálmata era divertido.

-

-¿El dálmata es tuyo?

-Si, se llama Shasha –Instintivamente Sakura dirigió la vista hacía su mascota, se notaba a leguas que debía de querer mucho a esa perrita-

_Otro chucho afortunado. _

-¿A ti te gustan los perros?

-

Y Sasuke soltó la mayor mentira de toda su vida mientras lanzaba una mirada seductora.

-

-Me encantan.

-

La que suponía que debía haber sido la peor tarde de su vida, se había convertido en una muy provechosa.

Sakura Haruno, tenía su edad y vivían en el mismo barrio desde que eran críos, habían ido al mismo colegio pero a institutos diferentes, ¿Cómo se le podía haber pasado por alto aquella pelirrosa de ojos verdes? ¡Sasuke hasta jugaba en el mismo equipo que su hermano Sasori!

Y lo peor de todo, por una inexplicable razón, no le había pedido ni su número de teléfono, ni su correo electrónico. ¡Nada! Al día siguiente Sasuke intentaba comenzar una conversación con su madre, para intentar que le dejara pasear a Boby sin que lo tomara por un loco.

-

Objetivo: _mamá_… misión: _sacar a pasear a Boby_.

-

De nuevo en la cocina, Sasuke estaba sentado frente a la encimera, disimulando _como quien no quiere la cosa_… Mikoto estaba extrañada, su hijo parecía _tonto_, ahí sin hacer nada, pero al fin y al cabo, era un adolescente.

-

-¿No tienes entrenamiento hoy?

-Es jueves mamá -Siguió durante unos minutos más ahí parado como un bobalicón colmando la paciencia de su madre.

-Ayy hijo, vete aunque sea a jugar al futbol con tus amigos.

-Están ocupados.

-¿Todos?

-Sí, todos.

-

Sasuke apoyó el codo sobre la encimera, y el mentón sobre el puño cerrado. Parte I: exasperar a mamá en marcha. Sasuke comenzó ha hacer ruido con la pajita de su refresco. Si… ese sonido tan exasperante, que cuando lo escuchas solo tienes ganas de meterle la pajita por el culo al tío que lo hace… pero que uno -tarde o temprano- acaba haciendo con su refresco.

Mikoto, estaba haciendo un pastel. La señora Hyuga, le había pedido su pastel especial de manzana para una reunión que haría esa misma tarde en su casa. Todos sabían que el pastel de manzana de la señora Uchiha era el mejor en quince kilómetros a la redonda.

El único que no lo valoraba era el soso de su hijo pequeño.

-

_-No me gustan… _

_-Cariño no lo has probado._

_-¡No-me-gustan!_

_-A todos los niños le gustan los dulces. _

-

_Un pequeño Sasuke, disfrazado de leopardo, miraba con cara de ni-loco-me-trago-eso a un enorme algodón de azúcar. Su hermano mayor Itachi, disfrazado de pirata__, se metía una enorme nube rosa en la boca. Como a Itachi le encantaban los dulces, Sasuke se negaba a que le gustasen. Era simple. _

-

_-Venga gatito, pruébalo, esta buenísimo… _

_-¡Voy de leopardo!... ¡Leo-par-do!_

_-Lo que digas Sasuke-chan… ¡Miau!_

_-¡Mamáááá! –Lloriqueó Sasuke-_

-

Mikoto sonrió, esos carnavales habían acabado con un Sasuke llorando y con un Itachi con las marcas diminutas de los dientes, de su hermano pequeño, incrustados en el brazo. –Dientes de leopardo, no de gato-.

Sasuke probó a hacer más ruido con la pajita, pero no funcionaba… ¿que le pasaba a su madre?... a estas alturas ya debería de haberlo mandado a sacar al perro -chucho-. Sabía que esta tarde no podría porque era la reunión de _cotilla power 3.000_, y enviándolo a él, -que no estaba haciendo naaaada- se evitaría darle un paseo rápido como había echo otras veces.

Soltó aire para aspirar con fuerza por la pajita cuando…

-

-Cariño… -dijo tranquilamente la mujer- subestimas a la señora Hyuga. –Sasuke la miró sin comprender, y enseguida se mosqueó cuando su madre soltó una risita- vete a pasear al perro, y saluda a Sakura-chan de mi parte.

Un "no sé de que me estás hablando" y "¿Quién es Sakura?" estaban atascados en la lengua de Sasuke, se la mordió y refunfuñó mientras se le venía a la mente la frase: "no intentes esconderle nada a una madre…"

Sasuke le puso la pechera al chucho, enganchó la correa a esta y partió rumbo a chucholandia.

-

-

-

Media hora… y nadie venía.

El cielo, que por la mañana presagiaba un día despejado, en la tarde se había plagado de nubes. Hacía un viento espantoso y Sasuke estaba muerto de aburrimiento. El único que se lo pasaba en grande era Boby, que se entretenía intentando pillar una mariposa; y o la mariposa era muy esquiva, o su perro era muy tonto. Y Sasuke apostaba por lo último.

Oh Dios. Por un momento su perro parecía inteligente, adquirió una pose diligente mientras miraba con esos ojitos almendrados un punto fijo. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Shasha con "cara de velocidad" –lengua fuera, ojos bien abiertos y orejas meneándose al ritmo de la carrera y el viento- se dirigía hacía él.

El dálmata pasó como un rayo a su lado, pero poco caso le hizo… -como si se estampaba con Boby, así a lo mejor los dejaban tranquilos un rato-

-

-Hola

-Hola…

Vengaaa Sasuke, se te puede ocurrir algo mejor que un hola. Y se le ocurrió, a lo tonto a lo tonto, entabló una conversación con Sakura. Algo insólito en Sasuke. ¿Qué era eso de hablar con las chicas? A Sasuke siempre le había ido muy bien lo de sonreír, marcar un poco de músculo y en nada ya las tenía acostadas boca arriba y abiertas de patas.

-

Pero ella… era diferente. Y lo supo cuando, el simple echo de verla reír, le hizo sentir bien.

-Es el peor chiste que he oído.

-Tan malo no es. Te has reído.

-De ti por contarlo.

-

Sasuke puso cara de ofendido y volvió a arrancar una –melodiosa según él- suave risa a Sakura. Cuando ella se calmó, notó en ella un pequeño escalofrío. Echó una rápida mirada al cielo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta, al principio quiso maldecir al mal tiempo, pero al ver como ella se ruborizaba cuando le puso la prenda sobre los hombros, se alegró.

-

Y como no… -otro motivo más a la lista para odiar a los perros- Boby y Shasha, los interrumpieron. Su enfado disminuyó al ver a Sakura sonreírles a los dos perros y sacarse de su pequeño bolso una pelota de tennis. Echó el brazo hacía atrás y la lanzó.

Sasuke se rió internamente, una pelota era para un perro, lo que una mujer para un hombre. Pequeñita y con curvas, y no puedes resistirte a ir tras ella… es más, cuanto más escurridiza era –la pelota o mujer- más ganas tienes de atraparla.

Pero él no iba a permitir que un perro lo ganara en algo, si su chucho atrapaba la pelota, él no iba a dejar escapar a su chica. Y antes de que Boby cogiera entre sus dientes la bola amarilla, Sasuke ya tenía entre sus brazos a Sakura.

El beso primero que nada cogió por sorpresa a Sakura, después la dejó sin respiración y por último le revolvió a tope las hormonas. Entrelazó los brazos detrás del cuello de Sasuke. La chaqueta calló de sus hombros, pero precisamente frió ya no tenía.

Sasuke afianzó el agarre de las caderas de Sakura y ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo mejor. Dios mío, que bien besaba el tío. Sakura se estaba deshaciendo literalmente en sus brazos, eso si que era besar.

Ohhh –Gimió Sakura cuando Sasuke besó ese punto donde la mandíbula dejaba paso al cuello, si si… ese punto en el que cuando sientes los dientes del chico poseerlo, te entran ganas de sacarle el cinturón de los pantalones.

Pero el juego de bocas perdió todo matiz de inocencia –si es que en algún momento tuvo…-, y cuando comenzó a mordisquear sus labios y sus manos a descender de su cintura, Sakura se obligó a si misma a separarse. Bueno, espera… veinte segundos más… _vaaaale_ ahora. _Joo_…

Sakura se rió suavemente cuando Sasuke la rodeó por los brazos y la volvió a atraer hacía a él. Parecía que a Sasuke no le había echo tanta gracia que lo hubiera separado, y se lo hizo saber dandole un ligero mordisco en el cuello. Pero… oye, que no estaban solos.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con sus dos mascotas mirándolos reprochablemente. Boby, dejando caer la pelota sobre el suelo y mirando hacia un lado, Shasha preservó su inocencia poniéndose graciosamente una pata sobre el hocico. "por Dios, que avergonzada estaba de su dueña… se dejaba montar por cualquier macho, ¡Ohh!"

-

-

-

_Seis meses después__. _

Todo volvió a la normalidad, más bien a una nueva normalidad. Durante la semana, Sasuke paseaba a Boby todos los días que no tenía entrenamiento, obviamente los fines de semana no quería saber nada de perros, se los dedicaba enteros a su novia.

La susodicha, los días que su novio andaba ocupado con el fútbol, afrontaba con valentía los momentos en el parque con su suegra y la señora Hyuga, cabe destacar que le tenía mucho más pavor a la última. Con la señora Mikoto siempre se había llevado bien, y por raro que parezca, desde que salía con su hijo pequeño se llevaba aun mejor.

Al parecer según palabras de la señora Uchiha: _"Has conseguido enderezar a mi Sasuke-chan"… _Ay dios, como vacilaba a Sasuke con lo de Sasuke-chan. Retomando con el pavor a la señora Hyuga, el problema radicaba en la lengua de la Hyuga y lo que pudiera contarle a su hermano. Si Sasori se enteraba de que tenía novio, degollaba a Sasuke.

Pero bueno, ya se preocuparía por el cuello de su novio más adelante, ahora él estaba _ocupado_ en el suyo.

-

-¡Sasuke-kun…! –Gimió contra el oído del moreno.

Ufff, le había dado en su punto flaco. Sasuke lanzó un gruñido doloroso, sintió casi la necesidad de correrse mientras saboreaba cada una de las sílabas del gemido de su novia. Habían subido las escaleras de la casa de la Haruno a trompicones y ahora estaban metiéndose mano apoyados en la puerta del dormitorio.

Que queréis, había que aprovechar que la casa estaba vacía por una vez. Sasuke entró llevándose consigo a Sakura. Una vez dentro, la empujó, hasta que ambos cayeron –él sobre ella- en la cama.

Sakura se rió ante la desesperación por su novio en besarla.

-

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Rió cuando él le hizo cosquillas en el cuello con el flequillo-

-

Sasuke le sacó la camisa por los hombros y sonrió como un niño al encontrase con su sujetador favorito. Había que reconocer que era súper mono, pero a Sasuke poco le importaba el color o los detalles, le encantaba porque era un _wonderbra_ que le levantaba los pechos hasta el cuello, _que simples son los hombres…_

Sakura se relamiendo los labios e imitándole, le sacó la camisa. Abrazó su ancha espalda y acarició los marcados músculos que se iba encontrando por su recorrido.

Pero bueno, ella también era muy simple. Cuando lo vio entrar vestido con el uniforme del equipo de futbol, un sentimiento muy primario la obligó a agarrarlo por la camisa, besarlo en los labios y meterlo en la casa. Un momento… la libido la había atontado de tal manera que no pensó en el _porqué_ llevaba el uniforme. Joder, hoy era miércoles, Sasuke y su hermano _tenían_ entrenamiento.

-

-Sasuke… -Le pegó suavemente en el hombro para que dejara de luchar contra el sujetador y la mirase a la cara- ¿Por qué no estás en el entrenamiento?

-Lo suspendieron -Contestó- cuando te llamé me dijiste que Sasori se había ido.

-Al entrenamiento –Dijo como _si fuera bobo-_

-¡Sabes que los miércoles tengo entrenamiento! –Le contestó como _si_ _fuera boba_- cuando me dijiste que se había ido supuse que te…

-Da igual –dijo medio sacándoselo de encima- tienes que irte.

Y Sasuke… se quedó frío. La excitación se le fue de golpe cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada de la casa. "El ya llegé" que lanzó la voz grave de su compañero, fue el sonido más horripilante que había escuchado en su vida. _Era el preludio de su muerte_.

-

Conocía a Sasori, y cuando lo viera a _él_ sobre su hermanita iba a…

-

-Sakura voy a pasear a Shasha. ¡Ahora vengo! –Se oyó a voz de grito desde el piso de abajo-

-¡Vale!

-

Sasuke se desplomó sobre Sakura e hundió la cara en el cuello de su novia, mientras lanzaba agradecidas plegarías al dios –fuera cual fuera- que estuviera allá arriba. Cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y cerrase, Sasuke volvió a respirar.

Apoyó el codo sobre la cama, su mejilla contra el puño cerrado y miró a Sakura.

-

-Te odio.

-Sabes que no.

-He estado a punto de morir... –Bromeó Sasuke haciéndose el ofendido-

-Exagerado. –Sakura subió una pierna, rodeó con ella la cintura de Sasuke y se incorporó para medio besar, medio morder su labio inferior- Oye… ¿porqué habrá querido pasear a Shasha? Sasori la odia.

-No lo sé.

-

En realidad si lo sabía. Y Sakura era muy inocente al no imaginarse que la razón se llamaba _Hinata_, la cual llevaba sacando a pasear a Duquesa una semana porque _cotilla power 3000_ estaba con una gripe del copón. Sasuke rió al pensar que le debía mucho a Boby, y se rió todavía más al predecir que Sasori acabaría debiéndole mucho a Shasha.

-

-¿De que te ríes?

-De nada amor… -rozó con suavidad la mejilla sonrojada de su novia mientras le daba un beso largo y tendido-

-Sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir.

-

Joder, como sois las mujeres. Menos mal que a los hombres nos funciona hacernos los tontos. –O eso _creen_…-

-

-Venga ya… de que hablas.

-Sasuke…

-Sakura –Contestó imitándola, se rió de ella y obtuvo como respuesta una cachetada en el hombro, invitación a que se sacara de encima por las buenas- _te quiero…_

_Y ella... se hizo la dura, aunque ya había perdido la batalla. _

-

-Te quiero. –Dijo el soltando las palabras con dulzura entre besos a lo largo de su cuello- te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

-y yo… -murmuró bajito abrumada por la ternura- Sasuke-kun… ¿Por donde ibas?

Haber por donde iba… ¡ah sí!... deshacerse del molesto sujetador.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Cuídense**.


End file.
